One Piece: Marine Version
by kingleviathan
Summary: Luffy never ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and Shanks never returned to the village which resulted in Luffy changing his opinion of pirates and deciding to join the marines.


**A/N: This fanfiction is basically a what if certain things occurred differently story. The most important changes in this story are that Luffy never ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and that Shanks never came back to the island meaning that Luffy never forgave Shanks and as such lost interest in becoming a pirate and instead becomes a marine. Other than that there will be other minor changes but I won't mention them here otherwise I'll spoil the story.**

**The only thing I'm not completely sure about yet is the Devil Fruit power that Luffy should have. At the moment I'm thinking of using the Goro Goro no Mi since Enel won't be the story and I think it's a good power but I don't know so tell me what you think. In any case he won't be eating the fruit till just before Louge Town so on to the story.**

Chapter One: Romance Dawn

At seven years old Luffy was at an age where a single act could cause him to change his mind about something, even his dream. Normally for someone's dream to change would require many attempts, but for a little kid all it would take is a few words spoken between two men, this is one of those times.

"A toast to Luffy's courage!"

"And our next great voyage!"

"Cheers!"

The pirates of Red Haired Shanks crew were drinking in celebration inside the tavern that had become so familiar to them. The boy who they had toasted was sitting at the bar, with a new scar under his left eye, next to the captain of the pirate crew.

"Didn't hurt a bit." He said while tears continued to pour from his eyes.

"Liar! That was a stupid thing to do!" Yelled Shanks who had become used enough to the child's antics over the time he had spent in the village.

Proud that what he had done was being recognised Luffy smiled, "So what? I'm not scared of getting hurt! So that means you can take me on your next voyage!"

Every pirate in the room laughed uncontrollably at what the boy had said.

His laughter slowing down Shanks managed a few words, "Luffy there's no way you could go on a ship, because you can't swim."

"I just won't fall into the sea, besides my punch is a strong as a pistol." The boy yelled over the laughs of the pirates.

"Is that so?"

Luffy and Shanks continued arguing like this until the captain managed to trick Luffy into admitting he was a kid by offering him some juice.

Sometime after this Higuma of the mountain bandits kicked through the tavern door and demanded rum.

The tavern owner attempted in vain to explain that they were out, causing the mountain bandit to become angry at her.

She was saved luckily by Shanks who offered the man his own bottle of rum.

What happened next would change Luffy forever.

Seeing a weird looking fruit Luffy was about to eat it when he heard a bottle smash, looking over at the cause of the sound he saw Higuma yelling at Shanks.

Certain that Shanks would teach the mountain bandit a lesson Luffy lost interest in the fruit and instead focused on the confrontation. He watched as Shanks stood still, not hitting the man, not attacking the man, just cleaning up the mess and he continued to do that until Higuma left.

For the first time in his short life Luffy was ashamed to want to be a pirate and he told Shanks so, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HE ATTACKED YOU AND YOU DID NOTHING! WOULDN"T A PIRATE FIGHT FOR HIS PRIDE, OR ARE ALL PIRATE'S WEAK LIKE YOU WERE JUST THEN?"

Luffy disgusted at what he had seen his hero do began walking past Shanks on his way out of the tavern.

Smiling Shanks reached for Luffy's arm to hold him in place, deciding this was the perfect time to teach the boy an important lesson about being a pirate. He was shocked when the boy turned and yelled, "Let go of me you stupid pirate!"

Shanks let go and the boy walked through the door leaving the man in stunned silence with the rest of his crew, he had intended to teach Luffy that men like that mountain bandit weren't worth fighting but it just may have backfired.

Looking back to his crew Shanks could only hope that this incident hadn't shaken the boys dream to become pirate king, but he knew that it was a false hope.

**

* * *

**

Having received notification that Red Haired Shanks had travelled to East Blue Vice Admiral Sakazuki had volunteered to travel to what was known as the weakest of the seas in an attempt to capture the pirate captain.

Shanks had gained a good reputation on the grand line for being strong and he was now known as one of the Yonkou who ruled the new world in the grand line.

The reason that Sakazuki had made the decision to chase the man down was quite simply because he knew that very shortly he wouldn't be allowed to make long journeys away from Marineford, because after he returned he was going to be promoted to the rank of Admiral.

It was understandable as he was regarded as one of the strongest men in the world and so very soon Vice Admiral Sakazuki would cease to exist and in his place would be Admiral Akainu, a name he had taken because of his devil fruit power.

After searching through the islands and tracking Shanks movement Sakazuki had finally found the man's last known location, a small land mass known as Dawn Island.

Docking the ship that he had brought from headquarters at Fuusha Village, Sakazuki had informed his subordinates to search the entire island and to shoot on sight anyone who looked suspicious.

Walking through the village Sakazuki realised that it seemed familiar, trying to remember why it seemed familiar he stopped when a single name came to mind, Dragon.

He remembered a time when that man had told him about his home and looking around he decided that this was definitely where the revolutionist Monkey D. Dragon had grown up.

'But if I'm right then that must mean...'

His thoughts were interrupted by a young black haired boy who had walked into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid marine!"

It only took one look at the boys face for Sakazuki to be sure; this was definitely Dragon's son.

About to active his Devil Fruit and kill what could become a dangerous person he lifted his hand, and stoped.

Sakazuki didn't know what came over him; all he knew was that for the first time in years he was unable to ensure justice, 'Why can't I do this.'

He had killed children before, in the name of justice, but this felt different and Sakazuki resolved that he would give the kid one chance to prove he would not be a threat to the world government. Of course getting to kid to comply was difficult, as the boy seemed to have a problem with the marines, but with a somewhat kind voice he had managed to get the kid to come with him.

Five minutes later he was sitting in the village tavern next to the boy, who had said his name for Luffy, asking him a question that would decide the boy's fate.

"What is your dream?"

It was a simple question, but a difficult and meaningful one, and it was one that Luffy now had trouble answering.

"I'm not sure anymore. I don't think I have one."

It was not the answer he had expected, he still remembered how Dragon had always maintained that his dream was to make a better world, but in truth this was perhaps the best answer he could have received.

'If he doesn't have a goal in life, then perhaps I can make one for him. I can change him from a threat to an ally.'

Sakazuki continued talking to Luffy, feigning interest in what the boy said and embedding the idea of how marines were necessary in his head. Surprisingly Luffy sat and listened to what the Vice Admiral said, something he would not have done a few days ago.

**

* * *

**

Luffy stood on the docks wearing his new marine cap, a gift from Sakazuki, watching the ship under the command of Vice Admiral Sakazuki sail away and thinking about how much he had changed in the past week.

Just seven days ago Luffy had dreamed of one day becoming the pirate king, now after having met his new hero he had decided that becoming a marine would be a much better way to become recognised by the world.

At first when Sakazuki had mentioned that he should become a marine Luffy had yelled about how marines were weak.

Luffy mind changed quickly from that perception when moments later the mountain bandit who had embarrassed Shanks walked in.

It had only taken a moment; Luffy had been watching the man walk towards the counter when suddenly Higuma had been sent flying from a punch that Sakazuki had thrown at him.

At that moment Luffy had seen the marines in a new light and he quickly replaced Shanks with Sakazuki as his hero.

Luffy had immediately told his new hero that he wanted to become a marine, to which Sakazuki responded by giving the boy advice about how to become a good marine.

Now four days after he met the man Luffy was watching him sailing away, promising that he would meet with his hero again.

**

* * *

**

Sakazuki smiled as he stood on the deck of his ship sailing away from Dawn Island.

'Dragon won't be happy when he finds out what I did.'

Indeed he wouldn't, Dragon had always told Sakazuki that his son would be one of the catalyst that would assist him. Considering that Luffy now wanted to become a marine, it didn't seem to be likely anymore. He had even given the boy a marine cap as a reminder of his commitment.

In any case Luffy would not become involved in what was happening in the world for ten years but with his personality and the advice he had been given, he would rise fast in the marines.

**

* * *

**

_Ten years later_

Luffy had just left the island he had called home for so long, travelling in a small dingy and wearing clothes that looked like they came from a fisherman as well as the same marine cap he had received all those years ago, he had no idea where he was going but what he did know was that he was going to enlist in the marines.

Just after he had left the shore he had come across the seaking that frequented the waters of this area and he had barely survived, managing to hit the beast with his punch, which thanks to his grandpa's training was strong enough to knock the creature out.

Unfortunately for Luffy almost immediately after that, his dingy had run into a whirlpool and he was now trying to find a way to fix his situation, 'I can't swim, not that it really matters, I'm about to be pulled under anyway.'

His dingy close to being sunken Luffy actually thought his journey had ended as soon as it had begun, until a barrel collided with the boat.

Acting quickly Luffy jumped into the barrel moments before the dingy sunk and pulled the lid over the top of the barrel, sealing it from the water and ensuring it would float.

Of course the situation he was in now was worse then what he had started and he wasn't exactly sure how he could find a marine base now.

**

* * *

**

Coby, a cabin boy on Alvida's pirate ship, was looking at the small boat that he had worked on for so long now trying to get up the courage to jump in it and sail off. The problem was that Coby was a coward, he wanted to be a marine, but he was scared of what would happen if he left Alvida's crew and joined the marines, he didn't even think they'd let him join.

This scene of Coby sitting by doing nothing while he looked at his little dingy was becoming a common one and the boy was sure that very soon Alvida was going to find out where Coby was.

'Ah it's stupid, this dingy wouldn't even last in the water anyway.'

Hearing a wave of water hit the beach Coby was surprised to see that a barrel had hit the beach and was now standing in the sand.

Figuring that it probably was filled with something that the crew might be interested in Coby attempted to lift it out of the sand but found he was unable to because of its surprisingly heavy weight.

His attempts to lift the barrel stopped when he felt it move in his arms and realised that something was moving inside it. Sure it was an animal Coby carefully opened the barrel and jumped back in surprise when a human jumped out of it.

Ten minutes later Coby had talked to the boy who had come from the barrel and found out his name, Luffy, as well as finding out that they had a lot in common. They both wanted to be marines, Luffy wanting to so much that he wore a marine cap, and they both didn't have a clue how they were going to get to a marine base to enlist.

Luffy did however show himself to be more positive of what he was capable of seeing as when he saw the Dingy that Coby had made he reacted happily.

"Cool lets use this to find an island where we can enlist."

"What?" Coby's eyes went wide and he tried to explain why that was impossible, "We can't, the dingy won't last in the water, we don't know where to go and even if you ignore those two things Alvida would come after me."

Coby had explained to Luffy about Alvida, so he expected the boy to understand that he couldn't leave, surprisingly Luffy didn't seem discouraged, "Well I doubt that this Alvida is going to waste time tracking you down, it's not like you're a threat to her and as for the other two problems, well consider it a part of the test to become a marine that we find a marine base against these odds."

So pushing the dingy into the water he quickly got into it and began paddling away with Luffy, hopeful for the first time in years that he would he away from the ugly woman and start on his way to accomplishing his dream.

**

* * *

**

Due to mostly sheer luck Luffy and Coby arrived on an island which held the village Shells Town and out of hunger headed to a restaurant.

Eating food for the first time since he left his home Luffy noticed that there was a marine base on this island.

"Hey Coby what do you know about the marine base on this island."

"Not much, all I know is that it is apparently under the command of Captain Morgan."

At the mention of the name of the captain everyone in the cafe froze staring at Coby in fear, causing the two boys to wonder why the villagers would be afraid of a marine captain.

Finished with lunch both boys left the restaurant and began walking towards the marine base.

"I'm not sure about this Luffy, what are they going to do if they find out that I used to be part of a pirate crew?"

Luffy laughed at this, "Shishishi, Coby who's going to tell them, not you and not me, so don't worry everything will be alright."

One hour later both boys were scrubbing the floor of the base listening to Commander Ripper.

"You two are both just lowly chore boys, not even real marines yet, so you will do everything that you're ordered to do. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" Came the resounding cry of both Luffy and Coby.

Ripper nodded at this but it was barely noticed by the two boys who were more focused on the marine who had just been thrown out of one of the doors and the yelling that was coming from the open door.

Noticing their distraction Ripper explained, "Don't worry about that, it's just Captain Morgan. He's not a good person but provided you follow his every order and never question him you should be fine."

Ripper walked away and Coby was left in shock. "Th- That's the captain, it's no wonder the villagers were afraid. What do we do Luffy?"

"Nothing we can do Coby, like the Commander said we're not even real marines yet. Besides it's not our duty to do something about him, let the higher ups deal with it and we'll just keep moping the floors like we're supposed to."

"But what if he asks us to do something wrong, you heard what he said to that guy he threw through the door, all that man did was say that the villagers didn't have enough to pay the taxes."

Luffy appeared to think for a while before answering, "In that case we'll just have to do what he orders, understand Coby it's not up to us which orders we follow, if you want to rise through the ranks then you'll have to show everyone that you're completely loyal to the marines. Someone I once knew told me that and I know he was right because he was high up in the marines."

Wondering how Luffy knew someone high up in the marines, Coby continued mopping the floors, silently hoping that there would never come a time when he was asked to do something that he thought was wrong.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked the chapter. The next chapter should be larger and it will be released sometime in the next week. Make sure to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
